Alls fair in love and fighting
by Shuku-kun of the shadows
Summary: something happened to kurama's close friend Yuki when they were little and now he has returned, but what will kurama do when yuki starts to try and kill hiei and his other new friends? what will kurama do when he is wanted? or when Hiei is held prisoner?


Shuku-kun of the darkness: "Hiya. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is must be the weirdest fic I have ever thought of. This ties to my own manga, so please don't take anything for your own use. Thanks. I only own Yuki, Shuku, Haruto, Mitsuko, Ayame, Akira, Keiichi, Makoto, Mishu, and Miku. Enjoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki sat on his bed starring at his mirror. When would he be free. When could he leave. His was afraid of what might come out of the mirror or what might go in the mirror. He got up and walked over to his mirror. He placed a hand out to touch the mirror, but it went right through. There was a force and it pulled Yuki inside. It was sucked into the mirror and he was alone, again. 6 year old Kurama opened his friend's bedroom door to find him not there.  
  
"Yuki!" Kurama called into the room. Yuki wanted to cry out and get Kurama's attention, but he couldn't. He was trapped in an illusionary world. On the other side of the mirror. He placed his back against the mirror and slid down. Kurama walked around the room for Yuki and noticed the mirror. He walked over and he saw Yuki with his back to the mirror.  
  
"Yuki! Hey Yuki! Please get out! Please come back!" Kurama banged on the mirror and Yuki lifted his head. That voice seemed so close yet so far away. 6 year old Yuki began to stand and turned to see Kurama pounding on the window. He saw the tears rolling down Kurama's cheeks and he could hear the faint crying as Kurama yelled for him to come back.  
  
"Yuki! Please come back! Please!" Kurama pounded on the mirror and then gave into the sobs. He slowly slid down the mirror and Yuki kneled on the other side and place a hand to the mirror. Kurama lefted his hand to the mirror and tears rolled down Yuki's cheeks. Kurama made one last effort to stop crying and get Yuki out, but Yuki was trapped in that world and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Shuiichi! Don't forget me! I'll find you again! That's a promise between friends! We'll find a way to get me out! Don't worry I'll be fine! But until we meet again, just live your life and wait till the day we meet again!" Yuki was being pulled back by the darkness. He had one hand stretched out towards Kurama and his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Yuki! Come back Yuki! Please you have to come back! YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed when you Yuki disappeared into the darkness and all Kurama could see was his reflection. There were pounding feet and the door slammed open as Yuki's parents, his sister, and his brothers came into the room. Kurama was starring at the mirror, not moving an inch. He hated this he wish he was the one that would have been taken and not Yuki. Kurama pounded his fist into the ground.  
  
"Yuki. Why did it have no be you and not me. Come back Yuki!" Kurama screamed at the mirror and Kurama broke out into sobs as he placed his hand on the mirror. Kurama felt the mirror move under his hand and so he applied a little more force and his hand slowly went through. He was growing ascared of this and he drew his hand back. He placed his hand back to the mirror and it was solide. He knew he missed his chance to save Yuki.  
  
"Yuki. I'll get you out of there, somehow. You just wait. I'll find a way Yuki. You just have to believe in me and I'll get you out. I'll keep the promise I made to you, Yuki, and I promise to get your out of there." Kurama said and he heard a faint reply. It was soft and sounded weak or just too far away, but he knew it was Yuki's voice. It was a soft reply.  
  
"I'll wait, Shuiichi. I'll wait, even if it takes foever. I'll wait forever. I'll be waiting for you, Shuiichi. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. Just don't forget me and I'll miss being by your side. But we'll have to put that aside till the day you get me out. Till then, Shuiichi." Yuki's voice was soft and it sounded far away. Kurama couldn't stop the tear from falling down his cheek.  
  
"Yes till then Yuki." Kurama said and turned around. He hung his head in shame and started to walk out of the room, but Yuki's 6 year old sister stopped him.  
  
"Shuiichi-kun, where is Yuki?" Ayame asked him and he didn't have the heart to tell them the truth and he kenw they wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Yuki will be back. He's on a trip. He'll be back." Kurama said. His spirits high that Yuki would return, but the worst came. Ayame grew sick. Her tan skin became pale and she could barely keep her eyes open. Kurama was staying with them only because his family was in America and he didn't want to go. He was glad he didn't go. Ayame was like his sister and he couldn't leave her. Every thing just made her worse. She was coughing badly and the doctors said there was nothing they could do. It was something they never saw before. One night, Kurama fell asleep by Ayame's side and Ayame got out of bed. Her body was weak and she knew that, but she wanted to see if her brother had returned. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She remembered how Kurama kept starring at the mirror. She slowly walked over and in the mirror beside her was Yuki, but when she looked over her shoulder he wasn't there.  
  
"Yuki?" Ayame asked, her voice was shaking and she heard a soft calming voice.  
  
"Ayame. You don't seem well. What have I missed. What is going on?" Yuki said and Ayami looked in the mirror. She could feel Yuki's hand on her shoulder and she smiled.  
  
"Oh Yuki. Shuiichi still feels bad that you left, but wait till he hears that you're back. He'll be happy. Oh ya. You haven't missed much." Ayame said everything slowly and began to caugh badly when she finished. Ayame caught a glimpse of the expression on Yuki's face.  
  
"Ayame, what is wrong? Are you sick?" Yuki asked.  
  
"It's much worse then that Yuki." Ayame answered.  
  
"What is it? Tell me." Yuki said and lifted Ayame's chin up just a little.  
  
"I'm dying Yuki. The doctors say they can't save me and that I don't have long to live." Ayame said and Yuki looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayame. I wish I could be there with you right now. I will tell you the truth. I'm trapped on the other side of the mirror. Only when you look at this mirror, will you see me. If you look in any mirror and call out my name I'll come. Shuiichi is going to help me escape." Yuki said and Ayame felt him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Please come back soon, Yuki. I miss you. Everyone misses you." Ayame wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"I will. If I don't make it back in time, I'll always be with you. I'll be in your mirror, so just call my name and we can talk whenever you are lonely." Yuki said and Ayame gave a faint smile.  
  
"I shouldn't be walking. I'm surprised I have lasted this long. My body is weak and unstable. I think it is best if I return back to my room. Yuki, go to my mirror." Ayame smiled and Yuki nodded. Ayame began to walk away from the mirror and back into her room. With every step her vision became blurry. Everything seemed stretched out and longer or farther then it was. When she opened her door, Shuiichi had just gotten out of the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Ayame. You need your rest." Shuiichi said and walked over to Ayame. He held her hand as he helped her back to the bed. She slowly got into the bed and looked at the mirror.  
  
"Yuki. Please come back. Yuki. Shuiichi is here and I know he would love to see you." Ayame said and Shuiichi starred at her as if she was crazy. He looked at the mirror and there standing beside him was Yuki, but when he looked over his shoulder to see Yuki, he wasn't there.  
  
"Shuiichi. Long time no see." Yuki said and it made the hair on the back of Kurama's kneck stand on end. Yuki placed his arm around his friend and Kurama knew it was Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, but how?" Kurama began to ask.  
  
"I am still trapped in the mirror, but I can come to any mirror, if you call my name." Yuki said and Ayame coughed. She went into a fit of coughes and both Kurama and Yuki ran to her side. There were loud footsteps as Yuki's and Ayame's mom, dad,and brothers were there. She stopped and was breathing harder.  
  
"Yuki." She said very slowly and Yuki gripped her outstretched hand.  
  
"Ayame. I'm right here, don't worry. I told you a while ago, I will be here for you. I will be by your side." Yuki said and there was a gasp. Everyone looked at Yuki and Ayame's mother.  
  
"Yuki……" She trailed off and took some steps forward.  
  
"Mother not me. I am not the one that needs you, Ayame does. She needs the support of all of us now." Yuki said and Kurama sighed.  
  
"Same old Yuki. You always did care bout others before youself." Kurama said and it made Yuki smile.  
  
"Yuki please don't return back." Ayame said very slowly as she took deep breaths.  
  
"I won't Ayame. Nothing can make me return right now." Yuki said and held tight to her hands. Yuki's clear body was becoming solide. Sparkling lights danced around his body as he embraced the gift of returning back to normal to be there by his sister's side.  
  
"Yuki!" Kurama said and Yuki just looked back and forth between his hands.  
  
"I'm back to normal, even if it doesn't last." Yuki said and smiled. It made Kurama and Ayame smile.  
  
"Yuki. Please stay. I know that my time is short, but stay with them. Promise that you will." Ayame said and a tear rolled down Yuki's face.  
  
"Ayame I am a slave now. Trapped in that world. No longer free like I was here. When I am freed I will stay with them forever, but I'll watch over them every minute I get." Yuki said and a faint smile appeared on Ayami's face. She wished her twin was not trapped in the mirror. She wish she could save him, but what could she do? She was dying. She was just happy that her twin was there by her side.  
  
"Good. Then watch over them. Please do that for me." Ayame was even slower now and her eyes closed as she said that last thing.  
  
"Ayame?" Shuiichi asked and Yuki just starred in shock.  
  
"Ayame you fool. I know what you did. Why?" Yuki asked and Kurama looked at him.  
  
"Yuki, what did she do?" Kurama just looked at his friend.  
  
"I only came back because of her. She gave up the little bit of life she had left to make me solide for as long as possible. Just so I could be seen and not just by mirror. She was a fool. She should have known better that I would always be by her side." Yuki said and his hand started to fade away.  
  
"Yuki, you're returning?" Kurama asked with tears in his eyes. His close friend smile as tears filled his eyes and his body was fading away.  
  
"Unfortunently, my time here is up. Don't forget your promise, Shuiichi. Please free me. I'll be waiting. If you need me just call my name. Till then." Yuki gave Kurama a thumbs up as his body was almost gone and a cocky smile showed he wasn't scared anymore. The as quickly as he came, he was gone. Kurama ran to the mirror, but only saw his reflection. He placed a hand to the mirror, but it was solide and he turned back to Ayame's lifeless body on the bed. There was nothing more he could do. It was the day his family was returning and so he had to leave anyway. He slowly walked out of the room and into the room he was staying in. His stuff was already packed and he just starred at it. The sun was slowly shinging and he walked down stairs. His mom was waiting for him and that was it. Where was his dad? He could see that his mom was crying, but he didn't understand anything.  
  
"Mother, what is it?" Shiori walked over and hugged Kurama.  
  
"I'm sorry Shuiichi, but your father was killed." Shiori said and it hit Kurama like a stack of books. Shiori took Kurama home and in a few weeks came home one day with a man. Kurama just lookeda t the tall man before him. This man was new and Kurama hated it. His mother dated this strange man for weeks and this man called him kido. He was annoyed by this foolish person and at his mother for dating him, but he knew it was her choice and not him. He did not care for this man, but he could live without the kido thing. Mr. Takenaka was his name and Kura didn't care for it until he got the news a couple months later.  
  
Kurama was sitting on his bed starring at the ceiling and then he remembered that he could talk to Yuki. He walked over to his mirror and sat down in his chair. It had been a while since he last talked to Yuki. Not since Ayame's death. He had so much to tell Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, are you there?" Kurama asked and he heard a short and simple reply.  
  
"Yes." Kurama saw Yuki standing right next to him, a smile on his face and he placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"I have so much to tell you Yuki." Kurama said and Yuki laughed.  
  
"Sure tell me everything." Yuki said and then there was a click sound followed by the sounds of laughter.  
  
"Agh. He's here." Kurama said sarcastically and in a sly tone. There were footsteps heard, but Kurama didn't know they were going towards his room.  
  
"Who's he?" Yuki asked and the footsteps stopped out side Kurama's room, but he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"He's this guy my mother has been seeing. He calls me kido and it's driving me insane. He's annoying me already and I barely see him." Kurama said and crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"Did you ever tell your mom you didn't like him?" Yuki asked and Kurama's eyes turned into slits.  
  
"It's my mother's choice. She wants to date him, not me. I don't have a say, that what it shows me. But she's my mother and if she likes him then I guess I will, soon enough. Thanks anyway, Yuki." Kurama said and smiled.  
  
"Ya well, if there is anything I can do, just tell me." Yuki said and urama nodded. Kurama placed a mirror in the pocket of his brown pants that went to his school uniform and he took off the tie he had to wear. There was a knock on the door and the door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Yuki, back in the mirror, quick!" Kurama said and Yuki disappeared and watched the room carefully.  
  
"Shuiichi, dear?" Shiori asked and opened the door fully to see Kurama looking at the mirror.  
  
"Hello mother." Kurama said, not looking away from the mirror. He knew Mr. Takenaka was right there beside his mother and he didn't want to see his face.  
  
"Shuiichi, we had somethings to tell you." Shiori said and Kurama didn't look at her.  
  
"Fine." Kurama said and Shiori moved closer.  
  
"Shuiichi dear, what do you think of me marrying mr. Takenaka?" Shiori asked, but there was an akward silenced folloing the question.  
  
"Dunno." Kurama said, but he didn't want his mother to marry such a jerk.  
  
"What do you think of you having a little brother or sister?" Shiori asked and Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dunno." Kurama said and Shiori walked over to Kurama. She placed her gentle hands around his kneck and whispered into his ears.  
  
"Shuiichi. Takenaka asked me to marry him and I said yes. You are going to have a little brother or sister." Shiori said and that was it. Kurama got out of her grip and backed away, but was stopped by Takenaka's grip. Being the crafty fox he was, Kurama easily slipped out of Takenaka's, but he was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Kido, why don't you hear your mother out." Takenaka said and it made Kurama furious.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone! You'll never replace my father and you'll never be as good as him! I hate you, I was never going to tell you because I thought you made my mother happy so I kept it to myself! But you don't know me or anything about me! So shut up and leave me alone! While you're at it, stay out of my life!" Kurama screamed and raced to the window. He opened it up and jumped out. It was a second floor window and there was no tree there, but Kurama landed on the ground and just ran. He ran from the house he once loved and his mother which he loved dearly. He ran to the woods, to a place where he always found comfort when he was Youko, to a place where he could be alone. He found a clearing and took out the mirror and placed it on the ground. "Yuki."  
  
"What was all that about?" Yuki asked when he appeared. Kurama sat on the ground and tears fell. Once again, Yuki became solide and walked over to Kurama. He placed his arms around his crying friend and sat down beside him.  
  
"I hate him so much, Yuki. I hate him. I don't know what my mother sees in a man like him." Kurama cried and Yuki just listened.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama. You told them how you feel. You'll feel better now. I just know it." Yuki said and Kurama gripped Yuki's shirt and began to cry into it. Yuki was a little shocked at first and slowly put his hand on Kurama's back. This was when Kurama knew that Yuki had to escape the mirror and come back, so he could be there when he needed him the most, such as right now, but he was there hodling him close to try and comfort him.  
  
~* 9-10 years later *~  
  
Kurama woke up in his bed in Tokyo, Japan. He walked downstairs to be greeted by his little brother Shuiihi, who was offily perky for such a time in the morning. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking breakfast, but his step father was not there, as usual. Shuiichi ran in and ran into Kurama who went face first into the floor.  
  
"Shuiichi Takenaka, you help Shuiichi up right now." Shiori had seen the whole thing and Shuiichi growled as he helped his older brother up. Kurama didn't ask for nor require his brother's help.  
  
"Sorry Shuiichi." Shuiishi said and Kurama was not happy. Today was not a good day and he wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Leave me alone." Kurama muttered and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Shuiichi, dear. I have something to tell you." Shiori said as she placed some breakfast in front of Kurama.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked and his brother began to snicker.  
  
"You're going to go to a boarding school in Tokyo. It's top ranked and I thought you might make some friends. You're leaving tomorrow, so I'd go pack and get ready for your depature tomorrow. I have already called up the school. You'll be staying with a boy named Hiei. You're going from the airport to the school. It isn't a long drive, so you two are going to walk." Shiori said and a vein appeared on Kurama's forehead. Could this day get any worse? Nothing could make him any more mad then he already is. He went and packed his stuff. The next day he caught the bus to the airport where he took the airport from his home town to Tokyo. He had just gotten off the plane when a short boy came up to him. His hair was black and spiked. There was a starburst of white in his hair and his eyes were red. He wore a black cloak and black shoes. He stopped in front of Kurama and he stopped.  
  
"Shuiichi Minamino?" The kid said in a uninterested tone of voice and he raised an eye brow. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yea, who might you be?" Kurama asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hiei, let's go." Hiei said and he began to walk away. Kurama noticed this a minute late and ran to catch up. What was this kid's deal? In a couple of minutes they arrived at a giant school. Kids were outside playing and others were hanging in the shade. Then there was the group of kids who sat at tables doing school work. Kurama followed Hiei inside, but he couldn't help his wondering eyes that fell upon every person they passed and every sign. They stopped outside a room and Hiei opened the door. The sign on the door had the number 658 on it so Kurama guessed it was their dorm room. He walked in and looked around. There was a bed on each side of the room, a closet, a window, and some other things including his luggage. Hiei sat on the bed on the left side of the room so Kurama guess the other bed was his. He walked over and opened his suit case. He pulled out a note and stuck it in his pocket, along with a small jar that contained a vital fluid. Hiei caught a glimpse of the jar and raised an eye brow and then just shrugged it off, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked when he caught Hiei starring at him. He was looking at the mirror that stood by the window and noticed Hiei sitting on his bed looking at him.  
  
"That jar. What is in it?" Hiei asked and Kurama looked out the window and placed his arms on the window cill of the open window.  
  
"Something. It's a secret and I won't tell." Kurama said and he felt the floor behind him move. He turned around to come face to face with Hiei. He had the jar in his hand and he was moving it back and forth.  
  
"It's looks like one of the potions used to restore things or to remind you of something you lost." Hiei said and Kurama snatched it away.  
  
"How did you know?" Kurama stuffed it back in his pocket and eyed the boy in suspision.  
  
"So…… you're a demon." Hiei walked away and sat on his bed, but continued to watch Kurama.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Depends." Kurama walked over and sat on his bed, returning Hiei's stare.  
  
"Depends on what?" Hiei growled and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"On who wants to know." Hiei growled at the response and he was sitting right by Kurama in a second.  
  
"I want to know and if you don't tell me, I will kill you before you have a chance to scream." Hiei said and Kurama felt something cold touch the back of his neck.  
  
"Much like a fire demon, aren't we Hiei. Let me guess, you are one?" Kurama said and he felt the blade of the swrd slowly slip away from his neck.  
  
"Only half, but it doesn't matter. So who are you really? Shuiichi is a human name. I want to know your demon name and how come you don't look or smell like a demon." Hiei said and Kurama heard the sound made by a sword when it's being put back in it's sheath.  
  
"The name is Kurama, Youko Kurama, but I would perfer just Kurama. As most think, I'm dead, I am not. I have taken refuge in a human body, living as a human to regain my strength, but I grew to like the human world so I have chosen to stay, hence my human name, the smell of a human, and looking like a human." Kurama said and Hiei smiled.  
  
"This will interesting." Hiei said as he sat back down on his bed and Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Two boys, that I have my eye on. They seem different from the other students and I'm going to figure out what it is." Hiei said and got up to leave. Kurama got up and followed Hiei. They walked down the hallways and flocks of girls appeared and ran up to Kurama.  
  
"Are you new here, cutie?" A girl asked and Kurama couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Hey I saw him first! Kurama will you go out with me?" Another girl yelled and then they started to fight. Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and they got free of the fight. They continued on their way and they just got outside when they heard voices.  
  
"Kuwabara, did you here, a bunch of girls got in a fight." A black haired boy said and the big stupid looking one laughed. Hiei and Kurama sat on the steps and listened to their conversation.  
  
"What were they fighting about?" Kuwabara responded and the black haired boy spit on the ground.  
  
"I heard it was the new kid." the black haired boy said and a blue haired girl appeared.  
  
"Yusuke big news." The girl said and Kuwabara starred at her and drooled on himself.  
  
"What is it Boton?" Yusuke asked as if it was no big news at all.  
  
"Koenma has informed me that you have demons going to your school. As spirit detective, it's your job to make sure that they are returned back to the Makai or spirit world. You have to figure out who they are." Boton said with a smile and Kurama couldn't hold back the sneeze, but Hiei helped.  
  
"So how many are there?" Kuwabara responded.  
  
"Two and they are boys. Well, I must return to spirit world. As the grim reeper/ spirit guide, it is my job to insure the safty of ghosts to spirit world and it's a non-stop job. I bid you good luck and farewell." Boton said and disappeared. Hiei sighed a breath in relief and then Kurama sneezed. Yusuke snapped around and pointed his finger where the sound came from and Kuwabara got ready to use his spirit sword. Hiei stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. Kurama stood up and smiled. Hiei hoped up and over the wall and landed perfectly on the ground, not even using his hands. Kurama put on hand on the wall and jumped over and landed perfectly on the ground.  
  
"So you're spirit detectives." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"Ya, what do you know about it?" Yusuke said and was even more ready to fire his spirit gun.  
  
"Spirit detectives track down and hunt demons of all ranks, from F to S and make sure they do no harm. Bring them back to their home or put them in spirit world. You work under the order of King Yama, ruler of everything and the most powerful person in the spirit world, but not in the Makai. His son, Koenma is the ruler of spirit world and some detectives, but although he may seem like a baby, Koenma has lived a lot longer then most humans and holds more knowledge then most. Oh ya, spirit detectives are special humans who can control their spirit energy and form them into attacks." Kurama said and Hiei could help be smirk even more. Yusuke and Kuwabara were alittle shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama smiled.  
  
"Kurama, but you'd know me more as Shuiichi Minamino, detective." Kurama said and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, orginal spirit detective. That's Kazuma Kuwabara, the big doofess who joined me on my quest." Yusuke said and Kurama smiled.  
  
"Who are you, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked Hiei and he frowned.  
  
"Hn, my name is Hiei and you call me shrimp and you won't have a mouth to speak with." Hiei said and moved aside his cloak so they could see the sword at his waist.  
  
"Hiei, I don't think they need to see that, but it is the most proper thing I have ever heard a demon say to a human before." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Ya, well, they're detectives. Anyway, demons who kill humans end up in spirit world jail and then killed. I would kill them anyway." Hiei said and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, you're new here, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes, I just arrived today." Kurama said and smiled as he walked away with Hiei. Off near by, a couple of kids had heard and seent he hole thing.  
  
"So that's Youko Kurama, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei Jaganshi." A boy said and the girl next to him chuckled.  
  
"Those two demons are cute. Ashame that our orders are to kill them." The girl pulled out a mirror and handed it to the boy.  
  
"OH Yuki." The boy said in a sly tone and a boy appeared.  
  
"What is it?" Yuki asked and the girl smiled.  
  
"We have a job proposition for you that you might find interesting." The girl said and the boy smiled.  
  
"Fine what is it?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Bring us The two demons from room 658, Hiei and Kurama. Bring them to us and I'll set you free." The boy said and Yuki disappeared. Could Yuki be evil? What do these two kids want with Hiei and Kurama? Find out next chapter. Cya for now. 


End file.
